1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to biological recognition devices and, more particularly, to a fingerprint reader for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fingerprint readers become more and more popular. However, a collection header of a fingerprint reader is exposed outside all the time and can easily get dirty due to being exposed to a lot of dust and powder. As a result, fingerprints from the collection header become inaccurate and the fingerprint reader generates a wrong result. Moreover, the collection header may be scraped by some solids and results in that the fingerprint reader does not work.